Historia Roy'a wieśniaka
Chirs: W poprzednim odcinku Zamku Totalnej Porażki odwiedzili nas światowej sławy modelka, Heidi Clum oraz Tim Gun, ten, no... a kim on właściwie jest? (stażysta wznosi ramiona w niewiedzy) No nie ważne. W każdym bądź razie, nasi pucybuci mieli stworzyć nowy image dla swoich kolegów. Szalona Izzy wygrała, choć ubrała Trenta we własne ciuchy! Jak widać, świat mody jest dziwny! Ku niezadowoleniu DJa z programu odeszła biedna Astrid. Co dziś czeka naszych zawodników? Kiedy skończy się ich męka? Oglądacie Zamek... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! (Intro) Zawodników budzi pianie koguta; wschód słońca. Gwen: Znowu to samo! Powinnam się już w sumie przyzwyczaić do wstawania 'z kurami'. Heather: Masz rację, po tylu latach mieszkania na wsi rzeczywiście powinnaś. (i oberwała poduszką) Risu: Spokój, do jasnej anielki, niektórzy chcą tu SPAĆ! (pojawiła się nie-wiadomo-skąd, w szlafroku, turbanie i przyłożyła Heather trójząb do szyi) Heather: (odsuwając trójząb palcem) Chrisowi to powiedz, szajbusko... Chris: Ktoś mnie wołał? (powiedział wchodząc do chatki dziewcząt) Risu: Nie... Izzy: Ej, siostra, mogłayś mi pożyczyć ten swój widelec? Leshawna: Co to za najazd na naszą chatę? (spytała wchodząc do domku) Risu: Sie wie, siostra! ... ale go oddasz, prawda? Izzy: Jasne, jasne ^^ W wychodku Gwen: Od tych dwóch Izzy już mi się w głowie kręci... nie wiem jak ja to wytrzymam. Chris: Skoro już wszyscy wyszliście z chatek, mam dla was nowinę. Jedziemy na... farmę! Christie: Czy możemy już jechać? (Wszyscy już siedzieli w przygotowanych wcześniej bryczkach.) Chris: Chrissie, trochę więcej szacunku dla wujka! Stażyści! Po jego zawołaniu przybiegło 16 stażystów. Chef po 8 z nich poprzywiązywał do każdej bryczki. W wychodku Leshawna: O rany! To co wyprawia Chris, jest po prostu niemożliwe! Jak tak można uprząść ludzi jak konie? Brigde: Chris jest chory... To jest pewne! Trent: Mam niejasne wrażenie, że coś mnie mało pokazują w telewizji... Na "wsi" Chris: Witajcie na Wsi Totalnej Porażki! Planujemy tu zrobić 4 sezon, wiecie? Nie mówiłem? Nie, nieee? Heather: Chris... do... rzeczy! Chris: Ekhem... Risu:(wyskakuje nie-wiadomo-skąd) Masz coś do Chrisa, pyskata? To załatw to ZE MNĄ... W wychodku Heather: Nie wiem skąd się urwała ta laska, i jej głupsza kopia, ale jednego jestem pewna... to WARIATKI! Heather: Oczywiście, że mam, ty ruda wiedźmo! (wszyscy wzdychają z przerażeniem) Izzy: Hej, Hermiona! Nie obrażaj mojej siostry, jasne?! Tylko Explosivo ma prawo to robić! Heather: A ty co?! Znowu sobie domyśliłaś trzecią jaźń? Wszyscy tu jesteście pomyleni! Geoff: Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie Heather... Heather: Zamknij się, ty niemodny , głupi degeneracie! Bridge: Hej! Chris: Hej! No właśnie, hej! A ja to co?! Heather: Ty jesteś najgorszym pomyleńcem z nich wszystkich! Powinni cię już zamknąć dawno temu i już ja dopilnuję, żeby tak się stało! Risu: Heather, ty podła, wredna skunksico! Teraz się dopiero zdziwisz! Risu podchodzi do Chrisa i rzuca się nań z namiętnym pocałunkiem. Chef udaje, że tego nie widzi, choć wygląda, jakby to go baaardzo bolało. Wszyscy patrzą z przerażeniem. Chris: Ja chcę jeszcze raz! W wychodku Chris: Ale ta dziewczyna jest oooostra! Whohoo! Chef: Chris... (szlocha) a ja myślałem, że ja... że ty... nie, nie mogę! Risu: A, ten Chris to słodziak. I jak całuje! W sumie to chyba wolę go bardziej od Geoffa. Możesz go sobie wziąć, Bridge! Gwen: Czy wcześniej twierdziłam, że coś jest chore? Odwołuję wszystko... To było dopiero chore...! Owen: Chris i Risa, Risa i Chris? A, kręci mi się w głowie! (i pada na ziemię) Izzy: Trzymaj się, grubasku! Rossalita, do *BEEP* nędzy, co ty wyprawiasz?! Wszyscy: Rossalita?! Risu: No co? Daj spokój! To tylko pocałunek był, nie? Izzy: No w sumie!^^ ... Chris: Skoro już się pozbiera-... Christie: Dzi''*BEEP*''! Chris: Hej! Christie: No sorry, ale całujesz się z dziewczyną młodszą od ciebie o... (i tu Chris zasłonił jej usta dłonią) Chris: Załatwię ci podwyżkę kieszonkowego, ale nic już nie mów, dobra? Christie: Umowa stoi! Chris: Ekhem... Zatem, jak już mówiłem, skoro się pozbieraliście, to przedstawiam wam... Roy'a wieśniaka! Wieśniak: Kiedy ja żem jest John! Risu: (grozi Johnowi pięścią i mierzy go wzrokiem) Jeśli Chris mówi, że jesteś Roy, to znaczy, że tak jest! Wieśniak: Tak jest, psze pani! Chris: Miałem na dzisiaj zaplanowane dojenie krów, strzyżenie owiec itp., ale potem spotkałem JEGO! (wskazuje na Johna) Dlatego zadaniem dzisiejszym jest nie tylko wytrwanie w słuchaniu historii życia Roy'a, ale także napisanie WYPRACOWANIA na temat jego życia. Powodzenia! A teraz Ri... Risu: Nawet o tym nie myśl! W wychodku Chris: Co w nią nagle wstąpiło? Leshawna: Jakie wszystko stało się nagle totalnie pokręcone! Trent: Zaraz, zaraz... a czy w średniowieczu pisali wypracowania? Heather: No właśnie, Mr. Całuśny, wtedy pewnie nie wynaleziono nawet PISMA! Chris: Wy myślicie, że to tak łatwo wymyśleć tyle zadań dotyczących średniowiecza? A może po prostu od razu mam kogoś wywalić, co? No dalej, do roboty! Aha, i dlatego, że zostało nam już niewiele odcinków do końca, dziś odpadną 2 osoby. A nagrodą w tym zadaniu jest upragniona nietykalność! W wychodku Gwen: Znowu nietykalność! A kiedy wreszcie zafundują nam PRAWDZIWĄ nagrodę, co? ... Wieśniak: Właśnie ja żem się urodził w Pylycach, pod Doliną Wieszmanską w... a, zapomniałem ja żem! To było na A? albo na tę taką literkę z zawijasem?... (Heather znacząco wali się w głowę) po 15 godzinach opowieści Wieśniak: Na czym to ja żem skończyłem? A, zacznę od początku... Wszyscy: NIE! po 19 godzinach opowieści Wieśniak: I dlatego moja świnka nazywała się Jandanette Granteiilei Ashley Mildred Gertie Majaczynka Jana Sanka XIX... a to była dopiero moja 23 świnka! po 25 godzinach... Wszyscy już śpią oprócz Izzy i Geoffa. Wieśniak: I wtedy to ja żem skończył lat 7... Chris: Dobrze, panu Roy'owi już dziękujemy! Wieśniak: Ale jeszcze nie doszłem do-... Risu: ZJEŻDŻAJ! >.< Wieśniak: Tak jest, psze pani! (i zwiał krzycząc jak baba) Chris: A teraz... (wyciąga swój megafon) POBUDKA GIERMKOWIE I DAMY DWORU! PORA NA WYPRACOWANIE! MACIE 15 MINUT! NIECH WYGRA NAJLEPSZY! Chris podał każdemu zawodnikowi wymiętą, brązową kartkę i pióro gęsie; na środku wielkiego stołu postawił czarny atrament. ... Risu: Koniec czasu, patałachy i siotrzyczko! Oddajcie ładnie pracki mua i czekajcie grzecznie na werdykt! W wychodku Leshawna: Chyba zaczynam się domyślać, czemu to Izzy ciągle wygrywa! Christie: To niesprawiedliwe! Ta wredna *BEEP* totalnie omotała wujaszka! I teraz on już mi nie daje wygrać, hmph! Geoff: Myślę, że mimo wszystko dobrze mi poszło w tym zadaniu... zaraz, jak się pisze "historia"?! ... Chris: Oto wyniki! Najlepszą pracę napisał-napisała... Szalona Iz... tzn. Explosivo! W wychodku Leshawna: Ha, wiedziałam! Leshawna: Ej, Chris! To nie fair! Chris: Ale, że co? Leshawna: Ta mała omotała sobie ciebie wokół paluszka, żeby tylko jej siostrzyczka mogła wygrać 1.000.000 baxów! Wszyscy: aaach! (wzdychają) Risu: Zamknij się, Le'Świrna! Heather: Kiedy ona ma rację! Leshawna: Jeeej! Dzięki, Heather! Izzy: Aaargh, zamknąć się wszyscy! Po prostu mi zazdrościcie, coo? hahahah! Chris: Dobra, koniec tego dobrego! Wygrała Izzy i koniec! Widzimy się na ceremonii! ... W wychodku Gwen: Zdecydowanie głos na Heather. Jest wredna, rządzi się, no a nasza 'Explosivo' znów jest nietykalna! Geoff: Głos na Heather! Że ja niby jestem niemodny?! DJ: Jeszcze się dzisiaj chyba nie wypowiadałem?... Głosuję na Christie. Jakoś jej nie lubię. (wyciąga Zajączka) I pan Zajączek też nie! Izzy: Że niby to jakiś podstęp żeby wygrać 1.000.000 dolców?! Może... a nawet jeśli, to co im do tego, co?! hahahah! Żegnaj, Le'Świrna! Ceremonia Chris: Korony dostają: Izzy, Owen, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Bridgette... Heather, Christie, Leshawna... dwie z was będą musiały nieodwołalnie i na zawsze, powtarzam, na zawsze opuścić to miejsce... Które z dziewcząt udadzą się dziś na Wzgórze Wstydu? Ilość głosów zadecydowała, że... ostatnią koronę dostaje moja królewna! (wkłada Risu koronę na głowę) Risu: Hmph! (pokazuje swą wyższość nad wszystkimi) Chris: Em... no dobra. W każdym bądź razie wylatujecie wszystkie trzy. Niestety. Niedowołalnie, jak już mówiłem, hahahah! Gwen: Co?! Kto głosował na Leshawnę?! Heather: Hej, co się na mnie gapicie?! A kto głosował na mnie?! Gwen: Wszyscy...? (ironicznie) Heather: Ach tak! To ciekawe jakim cudem Le'Świrna wyleciała, co?! Gwen: Nie łap mnie za słówka! Heather: Kiedy ty nie wiesz, co mówisz! Gwen: CO?! Christie: Wujaszku... CZY TY MASZ POKOLEI W GłOWIE?! Chris: Ja? Oczywiście! ... Wzgórze Wstydu Leshawna: No cóż, ludziska, fajnie było. No, może z wyjątkiem paru osób. (znacząco spojrzała się na Izzy i Risu) Do zobaczyska! Heather': Żegnajcie, NA ZAWSZE, ciekawe kto następny wyleci...? Christie: Wszystko powiem mamie, wujku! WSZYSTKO! Chris: Jasne, jasne, słonko! ... Chris: No cóż, to już wszystko na dziś, do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! *'Notka' Heather zagłosowała sama na siebie, ponieważ dość już miała tego wszystkiego, tych "świrów". Dlaczego wyleciały 3 osoby? Otóż wszyscy prócz DJ'a i Izzy głosowali na Heather, więc było po jednym głosie na Christie i Leshawne, w skutek czego obie wyleciały z programu. :) Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki